


Never?

by ogothen



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Time, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogothen/pseuds/ogothen
Summary: Inspired by the fanart "Bad Angel!" by @naniiebimwork on Tumblr.  This is my first-ever attempt at a fic ever, please be gentle :)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Never?

"Never?"

Crowley slithers up to Aziraphale's chair. He leans in, his mouth close to Aziraphale's ear. A smarmy grin spreads across his lips; Crowley imagines it looks sexy. "I guess I'll have to be the one to teach you then."

"Teach me?" Aziraphale asks breathlessly.

Crowley slides in closer, inhales his angel's scent. "Yeah, y'know, since you don't know what to..."

"Oh!" Aziraphale exclaims, remembering, "but I have read about it!"

"Oh?" says Crowley, pulling back. 

"Oh yes. Extensively." The twinkle in Aziraphale's eye was unmistakable: enthusiasm. Bucketfuls of enthusiasm. This was going to be painful. The demon sighs; his shoulders slump.

"Just yesterday I read a fascinating account from 1353 - the Decameron, I believe - that describes the seduction..."

"Ah ha," says Crowley. Why the 14th century? Why right now? Crowley glazes as Aziraphale witters on.

"... and put his stiff prick right in!"

Crowley snaps back to attention. His effort twitches with interest. "Did you say...?"

"Oh I've read about all the techniques. A broad variety of pleasuring," Aziraphale concludes excitedly.

"Techniques..." Crowley repeats, sweating. His swagger has completely buggered off, leaving him here alone with whatever he has just unleashed.

Aziraphale's voice deepens, growing more confident as he continues, "and a number of methods to prolong the sexual experience..." His finely manicured hands find their way to Crowley's hips, guiding him into his lap. Crowley can feel the angel's enthusiasm growing beneath him.

"Ngk," Crowley agrees.

"... all of them very intriguing. I was hoping to one day experience some of them. How lovely that I get to sample them with you, my dear." The angel presses in close, his breath tickling Crowley's ear, his voice like dark honey. "Perhaps we could try a few things tonight? Something to make it last - 'edging' perhaps? Or 'cock and ball torture' if you think you might like something more... demonic?"

Crowley's brain fully short-circuits upon hearing the words "cock and ball torture" fall so casually from his Angel's lips. He stares at Aziraphale's face, mouth opening and closing like a beached fish. He realises he'd stoped breathing ten minutes ago. His effort, however, is fully here for this.

Aziraphale narrows his eyes conspiratorially, that damned twinkle still there. He slides his hand up Crowley's thigh and traces the pad of his thumb over the effort throbbing behind the fabric of too-tight jeans. "I suppose we could just try a bit of everything. See what we like."


End file.
